


车震3.0

by boli_hh



Series: 车震四部曲 [3]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh





	车震3.0

他们俩一副哥俩好的姿势勾肩搭背的走出楼，宴会在海滩附近举办，车都直接停在沙滩上。李赫宰还一本正经的拉着李东海说夜里外头冷，咱们去个暖和的地方聊聊天，李东海也配合着摸着帕加尼的车标感叹“你这车真酷啊.....”

“我把这车给你，你告诉我你叫什么？”李赫宰胳膊肘支着方向盘，十分有兴致。

“这生意可有点亏啊。”李东海听完他的话嗤笑，搂着人的后脑拉近“我把布加迪送你，你告诉我你多大？”

“不用布加迪，你自己来试试就知道了。”李赫宰勾起嘴角，抓着他的手放到自己身上四处摸索。  
李东海感受着接触到的形状，嬉笑着调低椅背带着李赫宰躺下。敞篷车没有顶棚，李赫宰直接翻身过去压在李东海身上，手不老实的沿身体曲线上下抚摸，咬着下唇看他。

“这位先生，不是要找个暖和的地方聊聊天吗？”  
李东海一本正经捉住在自己腰间作乱的手，结果被身上的人堵住嘴，裹住他的下唇在嘴里吸吮，另一只手摸索着摁下车棚的按钮，从后面缓缓升起金属顶棚，盖住车里火热的场景。

“是不是挺暖和的？”  
李赫宰松开被吸吮的有些肿的下唇，又恋恋不舍的亲一口“之后还会更热的....”

李东海皱起眉“我忘说了，我不在下面。”

“你想坐骑？”

李东海挑眉，这尴尬了不是，他们都是1啊。李赫宰可管不了这么多，他下边涨的难受恨不得直接给人办了，这种时候就不需要用上面说什么，直接脱光了办就行。

“管那么多干什么，爽就行了。”  
李赫宰俯下身子堵住李东海的嘴，舌头伸到他的口腔里四处扫荡一圈，贴着李东海的舌头相互缠绕。一手急切地去扯他的衣服，拽开领带的结却不全部解开，让领带松松垮垮的缠在李东海的脖子上。  
感受到他的急迫，李东海笑着去帮他脱衣服，直接扯开皮带扔到一边，顺着松开的裤子伸进去，隔着内裤揉捏那硬挺起的分身。感受手中东西的变化，他隔着内裤的布料曲起手指轻刮龟头，溢出的液体打湿了那里的布料。

“你叫什么，嗯？”李赫宰粗喘几声，加快手上的动作扯开碍事的衣服，顺着脖子的曲线一路吻到胸前，一边留下吻痕一边呢喃着问他。

像是拆礼物一样，撕开精美的外包装以后里边更漂亮诱人。  
恰到好处的肌肉和粉嫩的乳尖，李赫宰感觉下身的火变得更强烈，伸出舌尖轻轻拨弄乳头，又整个含进嘴里吸吮。李东海倒吸一口气，挺起胸膛把自己往他嘴里送，手指插进李赫宰发间抚摸。

“李东海.....”混着喘息，李东海吐出几个音节“记住了，你还欠我一次。”  
李赫宰含着乳头闷闷地笑了两声“好，我叫李赫宰。”

“不会忘记你这个混蛋的。”李东海也跟着笑出声，曲起两条腿夹住人的腰，大腿有一下没一下的蹭着。  
他从来没做过下面的那个，有些紧张的拽着李赫宰的衣服。李赫宰察觉到以后扣住他的手十指相扣“别害怕。”  
李东海一下子挣开“我没害怕！”

“好好好，我害怕，我害怕行吧。”李赫宰重新握住，一路吻下去来到小腹绕着肚脐舔舐，李东海的皮带早被他扯开，裤子半挂在胯上露出内裤边。  
他跪到地上埋首于胯间，牙齿咬着西裤的拉链一点点拉开，内裤已经被液体晕染出深色的一块。李赫宰调笑着弹弹撑出形状的肉棒，不出意外地收获身上人的闷哼。  
“怎么馋成这样？”

“等你喂饱我啊~”李东海支起上身，抬屁股配合李赫宰脱下自己的裤子，随意套弄几下分身往李赫宰嘴边送。  
车里的空间太小，李赫宰拽着人的大腿把李东海往下拽，把腿举到半空分开，完全露出私处。他赞叹了一下这人连下边都比其他人好看，视线集中却没有动作。  
李东海被他看的脸热，伸过手去挡“别看了…再看换我来。”

李赫宰俯身亲他“车里没有润滑剂，有别的行吗？”

“有什么？”

“你自己的精液啊…”李赫宰说着低头把他的分身含入口中，握着柱身上下撸动，舌头顶着龟头反复拨弄，舌尖挑逗马眼。  
李东海“嘶”的一声昂头，手放在李赫宰后脑微微用力，向下摁着让他深喉。李赫宰却梗着脖子躲开，托起沉甸甸的囊袋吸到口中，顺势来到闭合的后穴舔弄，舌尖挤进洞口模仿交合，把干涩的洞口舔的湿润。

“一根手指的话没问题的吧？”

李赫宰说着就直接插进去，中指缓慢进出的同时重新把被冷落的分身吞到口中，龟头直抵喉咙深处。他很少给别人做口活儿，有点不适应的往外吐了吐，又被李东海摁着头压回去。

“啊......嘶....你可真会找地方…”李东海舒服的晃腰，身体内的手指十分准确的找到前列腺的点，指节曲起照着那一处按压。  
李赫宰不答话，认真的帮他开拓，往手上吐些唾液尽数抹到洞口，又添了根手指插进去。他生怕李东海不舒服，宠着人耐性子前后一起照料，空出的手在腿根来回抚摸缓解他的紧张。  
当下面那个可比上面的爽多了，李东海闭着眼享受，后边的刺激大过于前端的快感。他伸手抚着李赫宰的头发，按压的速度逐渐加快。

“嗯…真棒……”李东海顶胯的节奏开始变快，幅度也变大“快点…..我想射……”

李赫宰听话的加快口中的动作，插在后穴的三根手指也跟着一齐变快，前后同时进出。李东海的喘息一下变高，猛烈的挺了挺胯，将精液尽数射到李赫宰口中。但李赫宰并没有停下手上的动作，保持着极快的速度抽插，将高潮的快感无限延长。

“呃不行…放开我…嗯……”  
被强烈的快感刺激的脚趾蜷缩，李东海夹紧大腿在座椅上来回扭动“不行不行，啊我不行……”

李赫宰猛地抽出手指，把嘴里的精液吐到手上“这就不行之后怎么办？哭出来吗？”

“闭嘴吧…等着我下次把你操哭。”李东海亲亲他，摸着他的分身套弄“进来啊，再等就软了。”

“胡闹，这么进去你明天能走路就怪了。”  
李赫宰把液体抹到洞口，手指并在一块开拓。李东海没他有耐心，拎着胳膊把他拉上来“怎么你这么弱吗，做完第二天下面那个还能行动自如？”

李赫宰饶有趣味地挑眉，抽出手草草地撸了几下对准后穴“东海，没人告诉过你在床上不要跟男人提弱这个词吗？”

“没有，从来没人说我弱。”李东海不服气地反挑眉看着他，胳膊环住李赫宰的脖子。

“疼就咬我。”  
李赫宰懒着跟他争，一插进去谁强谁弱还不好分么。

 

温度烫的惊人的东西抵在自己身后，李东海深呼吸了几下，紧张地盯着李赫宰的动作。硕大的性器像锋利的刃剑，不容置疑的顶开闭合的后穴，龟头刚埋进去李东海就疼出一身汗，推着李赫宰的胸膛直摇头。  
“不行不行…你是怪物吗怎么这么大……”

李赫宰扑哧一下笑开，趴下身子亲亲他的额头“刚刚不是嘴挺硬的？”

“嗯……没你硬…”

体内的那根还在缓慢的进入，一点点顶开紧缩的肠道，李东海大气都不敢出，即便有酒精麻痹痛觉，他还是能十分清晰的感到疼痛。下身被牢牢地钉住，像被那根扯开一般。  
李赫宰一只手撑着椅背，另一只手摸到下面安抚李东海疲软的分身，肩膀送到人嘴边“都说了疼就咬我，逞什么强呢。”

“我没逞强！”李东海疼的直皱眉，分神反驳回去然后张嘴使劲咬住眼前的肩膀。疼死你，叫你欺负我。  
这一口咬的可是实打实，李赫宰疼的嘶了一声，身下失了力道直接整根撞进去。

“啊！”李东海被顶的上窜，慌张的搂住李赫宰的脖子“哎你这人怎么这样啊！报复我！”

李赫宰赶紧低头吻住那人喋喋不休的嘴，可消停会吧一会有他叫的。  
不过李东海的适应能力比他想象的强，痛呼几声就慢慢适应他的尺寸，前面也精神的重新站起来。

“不疼了？”  
见人紧皱的眉头松开，李赫宰小幅度的动了动，确认李东海真的没问题以后亲亲他的额头。  
“呀你可真是太棒了…”

跑车的车内空间太小，李赫宰把李东海的腿压到头两侧，把他整个人折叠起来摁在身下，撑着椅背的顶部缓慢进出。  
尺寸可怖的性器缓慢地抽出抵在洞口，沾着白浊一点点撑开插入。整个过程极为缓慢，李东海能清晰地感受到紧闭的肠道被一点点撑开，碾过敏感点冲到最深处。

“嗯……你他妈倒是快点啊…”李东海难耐地咬唇，手在人身上四处乱摸，这么慢慢来更折磨人，体内传来一阵阵空虚。  
李赫宰只轻笑几声却不说话，继续保持着缓慢进出的速度，在李东海刚要开口的时候整根快速的撞进去。

“你到底行………呃嗯！”

“我行，我怎么不行？”  
身下忽然加快速度，撑着椅背的胳膊青筋暴起，腰上蓄力开始急速抽插。李赫宰保持着高速的九浅一深的节奏，胳膊肘支在李东海的肩膀上方固定住不断上窜的人。  
隐蔽狭窄的车内温度瞬间升高，交合黏腻的水声和肉体拍打的声音不绝于耳，在幽闭的空间里被放大。

“嗯……轻点…啊………”  
李东海努力的抬头想讨亲吻，李赫宰会意地低头，叼着他的嘴唇舔弄吸吮，把李东海的呻吟全部堵在嘴里，只呜呜的从嗓子中发出声音。  
疯狂的律动中不知是谁不小心地碰到了控制顶棚的按钮，刚刚合上的车顶突然缓缓开启，正巧李赫宰松开一直吻住的嘴。  
李东海的声音一下子从敞开的车内传出，合着夜晚的海浪声在沙滩上传开。

“呃……赫宰…嗯……慢、不行……”

“嘘………”  
李赫宰打开车门把软着身子的人拽出来，翻过身摁在引擎盖上“我们在外面呢，小声点…”

李东海惊恐地睁眼，幸亏旁边是辆高大的路虎把他们挡住，不然有两个裸男在沙滩上野战就一点也没隐藏了。

“你有病吗！这是外边！！”

“嗯，那我现在进里边。”李赫宰安抚着摸摸他，按下他的腰扶着自己重新插进去。  
因为暴露在公众场合，李东海紧张的止不住收紧后穴，夹的李赫宰头上起了一层薄汗。身前的人手撑着车盖，塌下腰迎接他的撞击，背上的肌肉不断收缩，在腰间塌出两个小窝。  
李赫宰简直要爱死这人了，抓着他的头发把李东海拉起来，迫使他直起身子贴到自己身上。

“嗯不要了……我不行…”  
李东海被他扯的仰头倚在他肩上，因为交合处的连接只能一直塌腰翘着屁股，整个人被拉成一道完美的弧线。  
李赫宰从后边伸过手握着他的前端抚慰，沿着耳朵和脖子的曲线流连忘返，时不时地张嘴咬住他的耳廓，伸出舌头在耳道内模仿下身的动作，低声在耳边说话。

“怎么不行？”

李东海刚要说话却被捂住嘴，李赫宰捂着他的嘴把他拽到路虎的车后，只听从路虎的车头走过人。  
“早点回去休息吧。”

“嗯，你也是。”

 

宴会散场了。

李东海惊恐地瞪大眼睛，李赫宰紧紧捂着他的嘴身下依旧不停地进出，甚至另一手还在他的前端上下套弄。

“唔……”李东海疯狂摇头，李赫宰却视而不见，掐着他的腰把人摁到车身，扶着胯疯狂抽插进出。

“唔…嗯……赫宰…别这样，有人……嗯…”

“只要你小声点就不会被发现的。”李赫宰一把捞住腿软要倒下的人，扶着他站直。  
李东海吓得眼泪直打转，抓着他求饶“别这样…万一被人看见…”  
“不会的。”  
李赫宰抱起他缩回车里，关上车门李东海才平静下来，余惊未消紧紧抱着他。

“没事咱们在车里了…”李赫宰直起身子安抚地亲了亲，拍拍他屁股示意他抬起身子。  
李东海和他僵持了一会，不情不愿地嘟囔几句自己前后摆胯。硬得发涨的分身跟随着动作拍打着两人的小腹，李赫宰见他进入状态，手扶着臀瓣上下使力，时而伴随着进去的节奏拍打揉捏。

手机铃响的时候李东海正跨在人身上动的起劲，眉眼全是难耐的情欲，眼睛湿漉漉的快滴出水。  
李赫宰听见他手机响十分好心的递给身上的人“你有电话啊宝贝。”

“嗯……不接……啊……”李东海现在没空管这些，车里偷情一样的刺激，坐骑又进的十分深，舒服的意识理智什么的早就飞到九霄云外去了。  
李赫宰抓着他的手塞过去“接吧，万一有事呢。”

他看似好心实际也有自己的算盘，李东海哑着嗓子接通，刚一张嘴说话李赫宰就扶着人的腰使劲的向上撞。  
“喂……啊！”

电话那头崔始源被他吓了一跳，忙问怎么了。李东海嗔怪地瞪了李赫宰一眼，结果那人却坏笑着看他，手臂环住腰发力，李东海被他撞的快要直起身子，又想起现在没有车顶棚。

“嗯……没事、啊！嗯…我一会、呃…说…”李东海慌张挂掉电话，摸索着去找关车顶的按钮，被李赫宰一把抓住。  
“关上干嘛，旁边有这么大的车挡着呢，不怕。”

“你不怕我怕！”李东海气的咬他一口“赶紧关上！”

“关关关，这就关。”  
李赫宰摸了两下找到按钮，随着车顶缓缓合上，他也猛地加快速度“合上啦，咱们是不是该办正事了？”

还没等李东海的反应，他坐起来掐着人的腰开始律动，配合着李东海的节奏反向撞击。身上人起伏时胸前粉嫩的乳头在他眼前上下晃动，李赫宰没有一丝犹豫直接把它含进嘴里，舌头拨弄着乳尖又反复吸吮。

“嗯…赫宰……下边…”李东海起伏的速度越来越快，小腹和脊背的肌肉伸缩收紧，嘴唇微启发出抽气声。  
李赫宰会意，空出只手握上前面，跟着交合的节奏一同飞速的上下套弄。感受到夹着自己的后穴开始不规律的收缩，他加快手上的动作。

“我要射了……嗯……再快点…啊………”

李东海的大腿肌肉猛烈颤抖，使劲向前挺了挺胯，从马眼中射出一股股液体，喷溅在两人的胸膛。  
李赫宰抱着他继续向上撞击，硬挺的性器如同利刃一样捅开紧缩的肠壁。高潮的后穴太过舒服，夹的李赫宰忍不住闷哼低吟。

“不行！……嗯赫宰……别…别射在里边……嗯……我不行…”  
李赫宰猛地抽出分身，有些粗鲁地摁下李东海的身体，拽着头发把自己的性器塞进他口中。

“乖孩子好好吃…”

李东海被突然塞进来的肉棒噎了一下，眼圈瞬间泛红，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒地顺着脸颊留下来，看着好不可怜。  
他横过身体跪在驾驶座上探过身子努力吞吐口中的分身，李赫宰看着他侧面塌出的曲线心一动，抹了两把身上的精液将手指塞进不能闭合的后穴中搅弄。

“唔……”  
李东海一激灵，红着眼睛求饶的看他，却被李赫宰一把摁住给自己深喉。粗大的分身直直地戳进口腔深处，呛的李东海咳嗽好几声。

“听话……帮帮我…”李赫宰安抚着摸摸他的头，继续拽着人的头发上下吞吐。李东海被顶的发出呜呜的声音，像是小动物一样惹人怜爱。  
李赫宰听着声音只觉得下边涨的更大，手上也愈发失了力道。

“嘶……对…舌头再用力一点…嗯…”  
李赫宰紧盯着李东海的动作，摁着人的头使劲的挺胯，浓稠的液体从马眼中射出，浇在李东海的嘴里。  
他最后一下进的太深，有些许精液直接喷进嗓子，李东海呛的趴在李赫宰大腿上咳的惊天动地才缓过来。刚直起身子就被李赫宰抱个满怀，轻柔地吻走嘴边的白浊。  
“辛苦啦…”

李东海刚顺过气，连话都不想说。懒洋洋的趴在他身上不动，好半天才回了句“你还欠我一次…”

李赫宰闷闷地笑了几声“好，再见面让你上回来好不好？”

李东海把头埋进他怀里蹭蹭，舒服的闭上眼“我困了，不许杀我灭口。”

“睡吧。”

 

 

李东海再醒的时候李赫宰已经不在了，身上和车里也被清理干净，他坐起身感到后面传来的不适。  
余光瞥见驾驶座上有张纸条，上头还压着帕加尼的车钥匙。

【谢谢你的布加迪，我就不客气了~】

……………  
艹！

李东海一翻过来，看见纸条背后还有字

【很完美的419~需要我负责记得给我打电话，恭候你上回来~】

 

李东海：MD，等着我干哭你吧！

 

他开着车回到家，一进大院就看见熟悉的布加迪停在门口。正诧异着，进家门就看自家老爷子拉着他的一夜情对象的手慈祥地说些什么，一见他回来招手让他过去。  
“小海啊，这是我朋友的孙子，刚从国外回来，你快打个招呼。”

李东海僵硬地扯出一丝笑容，友好地伸出去握了握，感觉到手心被人挠了一下赶紧缩回来。  
他尴尬地坐在一旁听爷爷给他们互相介绍，心里想着——  
【爷爷，不瞒您说我跟这位孙子不仅认识还刚打过一炮，别说穿衣服打招呼了，没穿衣服都打过招呼，而且很深入。】

李赫宰听话的跟在李东海身后在他家转悠，走到没人的地方一把抱住他“想不想我？”

李东海报以乖巧的笑容，手伸到下面狠狠抓了一把“想，想上你。”

说完，转身就走，留李赫宰一个人疼的原地缩成一团。  
这人怎么拔吊无情，捏坏了一会他用什么！

 

 

By：玻璃少女


End file.
